


Road Trip

by Vic2Fic



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Flogging, Lesbian, Mistress/slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Punishment, Rating: NC17, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: A kinky night away from home
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> The story switches between points of view, the dashed line represents the switch, hopefully it will make sense as you read it. I hope you enjoy it and comments are always welcome.

She called to me as I was leaving the bathroom, beckoning me to her. As I entered the bedroom I saw our travel bag already packed on the bed, the contents of which meant there’d be little sleeping wherever we were going; a rough polyester suit that we’d often use in roleplay lay next to the bag with a hat more suited to a chauffeur.

“You trust me don’t you”, she said.

“Of course I do”, I replied still looking at the bed and wondering what mischief she had in mind.

“Of course I do what”, she snapped as she pulled my face to look at her, a playful but domineering look in her eye.

“Of course I do, mistress!” I replied slipping so easily back into the role of submissive that I loved to play.

“Strip!” came the command and I was quick to comply. “I’ve planned a little surprise for you”, she continued as she walked behind me running her hands over my naked shoulders, “A little trip away for the night, somewhere different for a change, something you won’t forget.”

I turned to look at her but she pushed my face away, “Look at the wall, don’t move your gaze, or maybe we won’t be going anywhere.”

“Yes mistress”, I replied as I fixed my eyes on the wall in front of me, the arousal already building as I felt her hands caressing my butt and then moving round my body to my breasts; the cold air had already made them pert as she flicked them roughly. I heard the quiet tinkle of a thin chain as I felt the pinch of a clamp against my nipple, the twinge of pain multiplying as the second one was attached.

“Spread your legs!” she demanded as her hands moved down and stroked my thighs, “and don’t move your eyes.”

Her fingers brushed against my inner thigh and moved upwards, she held my lips apart exposing my clit and blew cool air against it. I shuddered as another wave of arousal passed through me; I didn’t need to look at her to know the wicked smile she’d have on her face at the thought of the power she had over me. I knew what was coming, the clamps were custom made, three of them attached with a thin steel chain, perfectly matching my height; the final clamp pinched on my clit, the pain, arousal and sheer thrill pushing my adrenaline levels up, I could already feel my own wetness and she could smell it.

“Enjoying that are we?” she asked, not expecting an answer, I knew better than that. She suddenly pushed her finger deep inside me causing me to catch my breath, and then removed it just as quickly. “Don’t think you’re allowed any pleasure yet. We have a journey to make.”

“Put on the suit and hat… but nothing else! Bring the bag and meet me in the car”, she commanded as she licked the finger that had been inside me, “you taste good”, she laughed as she left the room.

I felt stunned, but knew any tardiness would be met with punishment and not the exciting type. I moved quickly to grab the suit forgetting that the clamps were still in place and caught the chain running down my front, causing it to pull on the clamp securely grabbing my clit. The sudden jolt shot through me making me feel even giddier than I already did, and my mistress expected me to be able to drive while still wearing this; my mind drifted wondering what pleasures could be awaiting if she was going to all this effort. I quickly snapped myself back to reality and, this time more carefully, put the rough trousers on. They were purposefully tight in the crotch, in order to rub more, and with the clamp there as well this was going to be a torturous trip, although I’m sure that was the whole idea. The jacket was just as rough as the trousers and again it was purposefully tight across the breasts in order to cause as much stimulation as possible. I grabbed the cap and bag, and gingerly made my way down the stairs towards the car which I could here already running on the driveway.

As I pulled the door to the house closed, making sure it locked behind me, I could see the driver’s door open on the car, the tinted rear windows hiding my mistress behind them. I hurried over, as quickly as I could, and threw the bag onto the passenger seat. As I got in to the car, the seam of the trousers caught slightly on the clamp and caused a slight whimper to escape my mouth.

“I hope you’ve not been pleasuring yourself while I’ve been waiting.”

“Never mistress”, I replied as I pulled the car door shut. “Where are we going?”

I knew I’d made a mistake asking.

“Nowhere if that’s your attitude” she barked, “undo your trousers”. I did so quickly and she slipped her hand in, flicking my swollen clit; “Don’t forget who’s in charge here. Just follow the sat-nav instructions and no more questions.” she finished and removed her hand pulling on the chain causing all three clamps to tug against their captive parts. “It’s about an hour away.”

An hour, I thought, while wearing these, this really is going to be torture of the most pleasurable kind. As we pulled out the driveway I heard my mistress getting comfortable in the back, the sound of a vibrator breaking the silence as she pleasured herself; torture for me indeed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’d planned this day for a while; she’d been working so hard recently I knew she’d need to relax and this was her favourite way of relaxing, although to other people it might seem like anything but relaxation. I’d been speaking to a friend of mine, a fellow lover of control, who’d recommended somewhere we could go that would allow us even more privacy than we get at home. Somewhere we could both really just let go without having to worry about how we’d explain the noises to the neighbours if they overheard us.

I couldn’t resist the temptation to have some fun before we left though, just simply attaching the clamps had caused the reaction I was looking for, and damn she tasted good. I couldn’t wait to get to our destination and have even more fun. I knew the suit would be rubbing in all the best places and by the time we got there she’d be begging for me to let her release, but that’s just when the fun would get started. Just thinking about what I had planned sent a pleasurable shudder through me and with the added sensation from my vibrator I started to feel what I hoped would be the first of many orgasms today rippling through me. Thank goodness for the tinted windows.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were heading south towards the coast; I knew that much from the road signs even if I couldn’t see the sat-nav as its tinny voice gave instructions from the back of the car. The petrol gauge was thankfully high, between the polyester and the metal chains I didn’t want to risk having to fill the tank with petrol, plus I’d taken my mistresses instructions literally and wasn’t wearing anything but the suit and hat and I didn’t think it would be wise to be stood bare foot in a petrol station.

I risked looking in the rear view mirror, knowing that if she spotted my gaze then I’d be in trouble. Just as I looked I saw her back arch slightly as she purred through an orgasm. I quickly looked back at the road as she leaned forward.

“Wake me up when we get closer”, she murmured as she reached back into my trousers, “I’m going to take a nap”. As she slumped back into her seat she yanked on the chain again causing the blood to temporarily rush back to my nipples and clit only to find its way still blocked, the sensation made me almost forget I was driving. Thankfully it was a quiet road and I repositioned myself in my seat, hoping to reduce the rubbing, as my mistress snuggled down in the back seat.

It felt like hours and hours of driving before the sat-nav finally stated that “in 3 miles your destination will be on the left”. I looked at the clock, it had only been 30 minutes since we’d left the house; the empty roads had obviously helped speed up our journey.

“Mistress”, I said softly causing her to stir, “we’re almost there”.

I turned left into a long driveway and saw what looked like a single storey bungalow built on the top of a steep hill with the sea below trailing off into the distance behind it. As we approached I could see that the building actually descended down the hill slightly with a storey below the bungalow deception; this place looked so peaceful, no neighbours in sight and an amazing view.

I stopped the car in front of the building and was about to get out when a hand on my shoulder pushed me back down, “Wait here a moment”, my mistress said as she got out of the car and headed towards the front door. She pushed some buttons on a coded lock box next to the door and retrieved the key; as she opened the door she gestured for me to follow. I got out of the car slowly and did my trousers back up, not wanting to catch the clamp chain on anything but also not wanting to end up with my trousers round my ankles, not yet anyway. The gravel drive way stung my feet. I reached across for the travel bag and pushed the car door shut before carefully following my mistress into the building, trying to avoid the sharpest stones.

I closed the large front door behind me, walked past a smaller closed door and through into the main room; it was as if the entire floor was just one room, kitchen, dining, and living areas all joined together with a large patio door and balcony at the far end of the room, all that was missing was a sleeping area.

“Come and stand here, and put the bag down on the table”, my mistress commanded and I dutifully obliged. She removed my hat and undid the jacket buttons, her hands drifting over my chest as she suddenly removed both the clamps on my nipples. The blood rushed back into them, a mix of pain and pleasure, then she squeezed them and my head started swimming, the weight of the clamps dangling by their chain had pulled on the third clamp still nestled over my clit.

She pulled me in to an embrace and removed my jacket, “Remember that you can only cum when I tell you to”, she whispered in my ear, “and don’t you dare pass out.” Her hands began to undo my trousers, making the clamp chain fall again and pull even more on my clit. As she pulled my trousers down she knelt in front of me, admiring the work she’d already done as she blew more cold air over my imprisoned clit; the urge to release was overwhelming, but I didn’t want to spoil whatever she had planned and I tried to hold it back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was stood in front of me, naked, again, and so wet. I could see it, I could smell it. Driving with those clamps on had done its job. I could see the resolve in her face to not release, and I could see that she was already struggling. I knew what I wanted to do and I had so much planned for her, and this was just the beginning; maybe I should let her release now as she wouldn’t be giving her permission to do so again for a while.

“Cum for me”, I commanded as I rapidly thrust two fingers into her and pulled the clamp from her clit replacing it with my mouth. I could feel the energy rippling through her, her clit pulsed in my mouth as the blood rushed back to it causing it to swell, her muscles spasming around my fingers as I moved them inside her. She started to slump forward but caught herself, grabbing onto the table next to me. She was a good slave, she knew I had more plans for her and this wouldn’t be the end. I withdrew my fingers and moved aside, picking up the clamps I’d had so much fun with, I needed to retrieve some things I had packed in the bag and I’d need these again later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped I’d heard her correctly, but the whole thing was so quick and sudden. As the final clamp was removed from my clit the sudden rush of adrenaline made my mind implode, any thought of holding my resolve had gone; and then she was thrusting inside of me and sucking on the already tender and raw tip of my clit. The orgasm exploded through me, I’d have screamed if I’d had enough breath to do so but the sudden shock of her actions had pushed it all out. I felt myself leaning forwards and starting to fall; I grabbed out towards where I remember there being a table, at least I thought there was, my mind was not where I was. She withdrew and moved away, I really hoped that I’d heard her correctly but it was too late now if I hadn’t.

As my mind started to return to reality I could hear her removing things from the bag we’d brought with us; the smell of leather somehow breaking through the smell of sex that was spreading through the room. I felt her move behind me and did my best to stand straight but not look behind me; I knew she’d appreciate the gesture.

“Kneel!” she commanded and I sunk to my knees keeping my gaze fixed firmly on the floor and placed my hands on my buttocks, the almost standard pose for a submissive so it seemed. I felt the soft warmth of the fur lining on my wrist and ankle cuffs as she strapped them in place, the heavy leather outside with large rings attached making them one of my favourite purchases. She pulled my hair roughly, yanking my head backwards and giving her opportunity to place the final part of the set, a large collar, around my neck and tighten it in place before pushing my head back down. I was ready for her, ready for her to do whatever she liked to me, but I was intrigued as to why we’d come all this distance; if it was just for the seclusion then there were a number of hotels closer to home, although none with a view quite like this. She dropped the closed bag down next to me, its remaining contents still hidden.

“Follow me and bring the bag, and don’t look up from the floor!” she said sternly, holding her hand out for me to take it. I pulled myself up, my legs still feeling quite weak and lifted the bag with my other hand. As we walked through the room I realised that we were heading to the small door I’d seen as I entered, I’d assumed it was a closet or a bathroom but as we reached there I noticed that it had the stairs leading to the floor below. I followed her down them, being careful not to look up but also not to trip. At the bottom of the stairs, the floor was dark polished wood; she took the bag from my hand and placed it somewhere behind me, “Now you may look”.

As I raised my head I now realised why she’d chosen this place, it was amazing. Soft light was coming in through a large window covered by a dark coloured but light curtain illuminating all the wonders within. A very large four poster stood in the centre of the room with metal loops attached at various points on the posts and the sides of the bed. Above the bed hung a harness that looked like it could be raised and lowered. On the wall behind the bed stood a St Andrew’s cross and next to it a collection of whips and floggers larger than I’d ever seen. It was like a paradise and I could feel myself getting wetter at the thought of all we could do here. Before I’d finished taking it all in my mistress slipped a blindfold over my eyes.

“Now slave, where shall I start?” she wasn’t expecting me to answer just teasing me again and letting my mind fill with possibilities.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’d heard her breath quicken as she looked round the room, taking in all there was and all the possibilities it offered; I’d had the same reaction when I visited here before I made the booking. This place was ideal; a secluded spot where the peace and quiet could be torn apart and no-one would hear, and they offered so much more than we could ever have in our home. I quickly moved to the bag and collected what I needed while removing my clothes; even with everything here there were some things that I’d always bring from home – I’d never want her to feel uncomfortable psychologically with what we were doing so I felt that the familiarity of the more intimate things was important, feeling a little uncomfortable physically after we were finished, well that was just par for the course!

I snuck up behind her and slipped the blindfold over her eyes before running my hand down her back. As I reached her buttocks I couldn’t resist teasing her rear opening with my finger, she twitched slightly almost as if she was beckoning it in. “Someone’s eager,” I commented as I continued to move my hand lower. She was very eager and almost dripping, obviously the release upstairs mixed with the thoughts of what might happen down here were having quite an effect.

“I think you need to practise some restraint”, I continued as I moved in front of her and clipped a long chain to the ring on her collar; I knew exactly what I wanted to do as I walked her over to the St Andrew’s cross on the wall opposite, dropping off some additional items on a small table as we passed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she led me towards whatever she had planned my mind was ablaze with possibilities, “Hold your arms out in front of you”, she commanded and I obeyed; the chain she’d led me with hung cold against my chest as the sound of rope being pulled through the rings on my wrist cuffs intrigued me. I felt the tongue of a crop rub over my left foot, the direction hinting where I should move it to before a quick swipe to the side confirmed the request; as I moved my foot I felt a small step and rested my foot there, the rough wood giving away where I was. As the sound of my ankle cuff being attached to this part of the cross broke the silence, the rope attached to my left wrist pulled upwards raising my wrist to high above my ankle, another click ringing out as it was held in place. The crop tip was now resting on my other ankle, but instead of hinting at a direction it moved upwards, a sharp sting to my inner thigh forcing me to spread my legs wider; again I found a small step and lifted my foot up on to it as my right wrist was hoisted upwards and restrained, quickly followed by my right ankle being held in place. I was flat against the cross and fully spread eagle.

I felt a cold wet lubricated finger tease my rear opening again, this time pushing a bit further, before it was replaced by a beaded wand; I flinched slightly as each bead pushed past my tightening muscles, “Remember your place slave. You won’t get any more pleasure unless I decide you’ve earned it. Now don’t make a sound.”, and with that I heard her footsteps as she walked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cross was better than I’d expected, it left her spread so wide and so open. I moved a large armchair closer to the cross and lay across the arm of it; I wanted to watch her as I had my fun, I wanted to see how long it would take before her personal restraint started to give in.

I turned on my vibrator and saw her shift slightly at the sound, the sight of her there had left me wanting more but she was currently in no state to pleasure me.

As the small buzzing device got closer to my throbbing clit I pressed a small button on the remote next to me, a second buzz echoing around the room as the wand nestled in her arse started vibrating as well. The slight squirm that rippled through her body made me even wetter and I pressed the vibrator harder against me.

Just as I was about to cum I heard her moan, I knew she wouldn’t be able to hold in her desire. Now the fun could really begin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intensity of the vibrating wand mixed with the noises of my mistress pleasuring herself had sent my mind into overdrive and without even thinking I’d let a moan escape. I knew I was in trouble. The vibration in my back passage stopped and I could hear that her vibrator had stopped as well. Before I had a chance to gather my senses the crop smacked against my buttocks.

“Count and give thanks”, she demanded.

“One, thank you mistress”, I just about managed before the second hit came in, “Two, thank you mistress”. The third, fourth and fifth hits were in quick succession and left my backside stinging already. The crop felt thin but with a large leather tongue that slapped against me with the speed she was moving it, “Six, thank you mistress”, the wand started to vibrate again as I was struck by two more quick hits and I got lost in the sensation, failing to respond as instructed.

“Lost count have we? Then you’ll need to start again.” I could hear the amusement in her voice and the vibration from the wand quickened as another hit came in, “One, thank you mistress”, I quickly replied trying to concentrate this time.

As I reached “Twenty, thank you mistress” the vibration suddenly stopped and the wand was gently slid out, my buttocks felt like they were on fire but it had turned me on so much I could feel the moisture threatening to overflow. My mistress noticed it to as she undid the clips holding my ankle cuffs to the cross, “Remember who’s in control of your pleasure here”, she said as she gave my buttocks a quick squeeze and sent another jolt of pleasurable pain through me.

I took a hesitant step backwards and stepped off the cross as my wrists cuffs were released, my legs felt like jelly and if it wasn’t for the ropes still wrapped through the cuffs lowering my arms slowly then I’m sure I’d have fallen over. “Down on all fours”, my mistress commanded as the ropes fell to the ground; I was grateful that she’d allowed me to as I’m certain that I couldn’t have stood let alone walked. I felt a tug on the chain on my collar as she beckoned me to crawl forwards and I followed gingerly, my buttocks stinging with each motion, the blackness from the still present blindfold heightening my other senses.

“Elbows to the floor”, she barked suddenly as she dropped the chain and walked around me, “present that exquisite bottom of yours to me.” I sunk my torso lower to the floor until my forearms were flat against it and my elbows tucked as far back towards my knees as I could manage, I knew the position she wanted; my reddened buttocks now pointed straight up, the skin pulling taut across them and showing off my anus. I felt strips of soft leather rub across me and I tried not to tense as I readied myself for what was coming.

The flogger slapped down on across me, some of the strips hitting where the crop had hit earlier sending further jolts through me, while others catching my willing rear hole. Another two hits quickly followed before the cool sensation of lube being dripped onto me and the head of a hard dildo teasing my anus once again. I felt my collar spin round as she grabbed the chain from behind me yanking my head upwards as the dildo penetrated me filling my rear passage, “You like it when I fuck you here don’t you, my dirty slave”, she commented before she started up a fast rhythm making my head swim, “answer me then.”

“Yes mistress” I rasped, the tight pull on the collar helping to enhance the sensation, while each time she pushed into me her body hit against my throbbing buttocks sending my head further away from the present. She quickened the pace even more and I felt the beginnings of an orgasm start to ripple through, “Please let me cum mistress”, I begged fearing that I wouldn’t be able to hold on to it, and with that she stopped and quickly withdrew, throwing the chain to the floor and leaving my body teetering on the edge and aching for more. I sunk my torso back down to the floor knowing I’d overstepped the mark.

The flogger slapped against my buttocks again with greater force than before, catching my now raw hole, “Reach forward and climb on the bed, make sure you’re on your back and in the middle. You don’t get to choose when and if you’ll be allowed to release.” she sounded mischievous rather than angry and I complied. Reaching out I felt the edge of the bed and pulled myself up onto the soft mattress, the coolness of the sheets combining to help ease the stinging across my backside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly slipped off the harness and removed its attachment, the thin but ribbed dildo having served its purpose. I wanted to make her ride this wave and I had no plans on allowing her to cum any time soon, not after what had already happened upstairs; I wondered how much longer she could go before she wouldn’t be able to hold it back any longer and would get herself in trouble. I knew that that initial beg was because she was close, but now was not the time for her release she had a job to do first.

I looked back at the bed to make sure she was where I’d told her to be and was pleased to see she’d made an effort to be in the centre even though I’m not sure how much thinking she could do after what I’d just done. I grabbed what I needed from our travel bag and laid it out on the bed next to her, making sure nothing was touching her; I didn’t want her to have any idea what I had in store.

I moved round the bed, using the chains at each post to attach her cuffs, pulling each one tight and locking them in place so she’d be unable to move, her wrist cuffs attached higher up the posts to slightly lift her arms off the bed so I’d be able to slide under them later. She didn’t say a word and didn’t resist what I was doing as I spread her limbs open once again and stretched her across the bed, such a compliant slave.

I ran my hand upwards over her chest and could feel her breathing heavily with her pulse throbbing quickly; the anticipation must have been driving her wild. As I reached her breasts I flicked on her nipples causing her to twitch, the marks from the pinch of the earlier clamps still slightly visible. I turned my attention to each breast in turn, licking and sucking at the nipples until they stood pert and erect; she squirmed slightly beneath me, her mouth forced closed to avoid making a noise as I ran my hand over her crotch and back up her chest. I placed a small screw clamp around her left nipple, and tightened it until a slight squeak from her pursed lips told me I’d reached the optimum tightness. I repeated the same with her right nipple and stepped back admiring my work. Blindfolded and bound, her breathing had quickened as I had attached the clamps and I could see her chest rise and fall as it returned to normal. Now she was ready.

At the head of the bed I found the controls for the harness and lowered the wrist straps slightly so that I could reach them. Lifting myself on to the top end of the bed I used the straps to steady myself as I placed my knees against her shoulders and straddled her head, admiring her body stretched out before me. “Now it’s your turn to pleasure me.” I said as I lowered my wet pussy onto her face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell was intoxicating. I’d assumed when she’d told me where on the bed she wanted me that this was in her plans but I hadn’t been ready for how moist she already was, I guessed she had been close to orgasm when she’d been pleasuring herself and I knew that what we’d done since would have turned her on even more; nevertheless I knew what my job was and I knew exactly how to drive her wild.

I moved my head upwards slightly, pushing my nose into the juices above, getting my bearings before I started and flicking my tongue out as I found what I was looking for. I ran my tongue upwards, covering the full length of her vulva, from her clit to the opening of her vagina, carefully licking around the lips to lap up all the juices that were there; she shuddered slightly above me as I sucked on one of her inner lips before returning my tongue to its starting point and repeating the motion, this time sucking on the opposite side.

She really was close to cuming and I knew it wouldn’t take much more. I lightly flicked my tongue against the hood of her clit, teasing the hard nub as I quickened the pace of my tongue. I knew I was hitting the right spot as I felt her weight against me as she started to lose herself in the feeling; I pushed my tongue flat up against her, the tip of it continuing to wiggle against her most sensitive part and I used the tip of my nose to tease at her opening. The ripples of an orgasm pulsed through her causing her clit to throb against me as she drove her mound harder against my chin, a sudden release of moisture covering my nose.

As she succumbed to this first orgasm I quickly pushed her towards a second, flicking my tongue around her clit once more before pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it vigorously. The intensity of it causing her to scream and writhe above me, as a second release of her nectar smothered my face.

I was about to go for a third, and was moving my tongue upwards ready to plunge it deep into her when she lifted herself off me and momentarily slumped across my arm.

“I have other plans for you” she commented as lifted herself up, flicked my wet nose and I felt her slide round so she was straddling my chest, just below my still clamped, and still pert, nipples. She ran her hands across the top of my breasts, avoiding the clamps, and back across the bottom of them, before I felt her weight shift as she reached for something behind her.

I started licking her juices off my lips, continuing to enjoy her taste as a familiar ball gag was pushed into my mouth forcing my tongue back down before. “No more of that”, she whispered as she secured the gag in place. Her weight shifted again as she pulled herself forward and tucked her ankles under my upper arms until her knees were next to my ears before she rested back on the top of my breasts, her buttocks slightly brushing against the top of the clamps causing me to twitch beneath her. She pulled my head up slightly and I felt a second soft leather gag being placed over the ball in my mouth and secured around my face, the buckle pushing slightly into my cheek.

“Do you know what this is?” she asked, pressing her fingers to my forehead and forcing my head back down on the bed. I knew exactly what this was, the weight of it pressing on my mouth giving away its purpose; ‘a harness to cover a naughty mouth’ was how she’d described it when we’d bought it, and from the way this was feeling it must be holding a very large dildo.

“Yes mistress” I tried to reply through the double gags, the words distorted and muffled as the smell of lube hit my nose as it dribbled down.

“Good” she said as I felt her pull herself up from my chest and position herself above my head again, “Now, be a good slave and lie there while I fuck myself on your face”.

She gasped as she slid down slowly engulfing the dildo; allowing herself to get used to the size of it first before starting to build up a rhythm. As she moved up and down, riding my face, I began to move my head to counter her motion; pushing the dildo further up into her as she moved down and pulling it further out as she moved up, an increase in her moaning telling me that this tactic was working.

Her motions became more erratic as she got closer to climax and I strained against the chains holding me in place as I thrust harder into her, moving my head as fast as I could, forcing the dildo deeper and deeper. She let out another scream, but this one more primal and guttural, like a roar; she stopped moving, resting her weight on my chin the dildo still buried deep within her. I could feel her heart beating hard and fast, her breathing slow and heavy, and her body shaking slightly from the power of the orgasm she had just released.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As my senses started to come back to me I slid myself upwards and off the phallic silicon beast I’d chosen; slowly moving my ankles out from under her arms, I slipped off the bed and staggered towards the large chair I’d used earlier. I needed a moment to recover and, more importantly, regain my composure. My body was still shaking as I slumped into the chair, my muscles still clenching internally as if there was something still there.

Light still poured into the room through the curtain covering the full length window; I wasn’t sure what time it was, but really didn’t care. I glanced back over at the bed and my captive slave, the 7 and a half inch long and rather thick dildo still erect on her face; I still had plans for her, just as soon as I could walk again.

As I gazed back towards the window I caught sight of the harness I’d discarded earlier. I pulled myself up from the chair and walked slowly towards the travel bag, scooping up the harness as I passed by; my legs becoming steadier as I reached my destination. I looked into the bag and immediately saw what I wanted, it was perfect for what I had planned; a thin shaft with vertical ridges running up it leading to a much thicker spherical head; I knew it would push her back to the edge and probably over it, but that was always my plan; she loved the punishment as much as I loved the power.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t tell how long I’d been lying here, my mind was replaying all that had happened so far and I didn’t hear her approach the bed. She stroked my forehead and startled me slightly before she undid the outer gag, the dildo falling aside and landing next to my shoulder.

“Don’t move,” she whispered into my ear before nibbling on the lobe slightly, the sensation reawakening my nether regions and causing them to clench as I felt myself getting wetter. My arms fell to the bed as they were released, the muscles relaxing as their position changed. She ran her hand down my side as she walked round the bed sending yet more sparks through me. I heard her release my ankle cuffs and felt her hands running up my legs, wrapping round them before yanking my whole body down the bed until my buttocks touched the end of the mattress. She pushed my knees back and sideways, placing my feet flat against the bed posts, and I waited, my wet pussy spread open in front of her.

It felt like an eternity, but had probably been less than a minute before she grabbed me around the waist and thrust into me, I felt the head of the dildo almost pop into place as my vagina gobbled it up. She didn’t wait for any reaction, almost withdrawing, pulling the skin at my opening taut around the bulbous head, before thrusting back, the pace increasing as she fucked me roughly, each time moving the full distance within me.

I was trying hard to hold back the energy that was building inside as she pushed down on my hips, steadying me as I writhed beneath her and her rhythm increased pace once more. I didn’t want to beg for release again, I didn’t want her to stop, but it was getting harder to hold on, I was so close.

Suddenly she grabbed my breast, squeezing below the clamp while stroking the captive nipple. “Fuck”, I screamed into the gag as my back arched pulling her hand away, the sudden rush of adrenaline pushing me way past the point of control and releasing the held back orgasm. I was gone, my mind thrown by the pleasure, so much so I didn’t even feel her move.

I was yanked back to reality quite literally by the chain on my collar as she pulled me from the bed without saying a word. Before I knew it I was bent over the bed, my feet flat against the floor but my face shoved down into the dampness I’d just produced, the nipple clamps rubbing against the sheets below them. She forced my legs apart, open wide, and penetrated me again, her pace as fast as before, the altered angle causing a whole new set of sensations and pushing me towards a second orgasm.

“I never said you could cum”, she commented as she pounded into me once more; part of me knew I was in trouble but I couldn’t hold on. She pushed down on my back, driving the nipple clamps further into the bed and increased the force of her thrusting; I felt my knees start to buckle as a second orgasm released itself, my control completely obliterated; and with that she pulled herself away from me.

I breathed heavily, taking in my scent from the damp sheets, and tried to steady my shaking legs as my mind still drifted, lost. I heard a thud on the floor nearby and footsteps walking around the room.

An expertly placed thwack across the lower half of my backside brought me fully back to the present.

“I said… I didn’t give you permission to cum!” A second hit came in, the hard wooden paddle striking both buttocks at the same time.

I tried to reply but it was lost in an unintelligible muffle as a third hit pushed my body forward and my face further in to the sheets, threatening to push the blindfold up and off my eyes.

I turned my head to the side; “I’m sorry mistress”, I managed through the gag as a fourth heavy strike made my buttocks feel like they were burning.

“I’d hope so.” she replied as she spread my legs as wide as possible and held them in place with what I assumed was a spreader bar, “I have plans for you still, but I fear you’ve not yet learned your lesson.” She positioned herself behind me, pressing up against my punished arse, and grabbed my wrists; holding them together behind my back she used herself as a counterweight to pull me up from the bed and spun me round pushing me backwards into the bed post. The spreader bar made me unsteady and I couldn’t hold myself up; she quickly linked my wrist cuffs together behind the post preventing me from falling, but not stopping my body from slumping forwards straining against my wrists.

As she stepped round in front of me she pulled my face up momentarily and readjusted the blindfold, “I don’t want you peeking”, she commented her tone changing as I felt her undoing the strap holding the ball gag in place. My jaw muscles felt relieved as she removed the ball, my parched mouth felt even more relieved when I felt a glass of cool water being held up to it. I lapped at the water, taking in as much as I could from the angle it was held at; “But I also don’t want you passing out.” she said softly giving me the time to sooth my throat before she walked away.

“Thank you mistress” I croaked, hoping she’d heard me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a brief moment I thought about stopping at this point, just snuggling up with her and enjoying the sunset outside, the light coming through the curtains had changed colour as the sun began to disappear; we’d both already had plenty of fun, and I wasn’t sure how much more she could take; but it was just fleeting thought and I snapped my mind back to what I wanted to do, plus I knew she’d be disappointed if we didn’t make the most of this opportunity.

I focused on the task at hand and grabbed a couple of items from the bag before turning back towards the bed; there she was, her feet held further apart than on the St Andrew’s cross, the spreader bar pushed up against the foot of the bed post as she hung forward from her arms.

I strode towards her making sure my footsteps could be heard, getting myself back into that head space; her body shifted slightly, subconsciously acknowledging the sound.

“Earlier I told you that you needed to practise some restraint”, I placed my hand on her chest and pushed her back against the bed post, “Do you think you succeeded?” I asked.

“No mistress”, she replied keeping her head dipped in her submissive stance.

“Right answer”, I replied as I placed my hand round her collar, squeezing just slightly before pushing her head upwards forcing her to stand tall, stretching her body out. I clipped her collar to one of the higher fixings on the bed post, securing her in position but making sure it wasn’t choking her.

I stepped back to admire my work, her breasts forced outwards by her position, her nipples still captive in the clamps; I tightened the screws slightly and saw her bite her lip at the sensation.

I picked up the combination clamps I’d made her wear earlier for the journey and balled the chains up, securing them in place with the nipple clamps. I knelt down in front of her; her legs fully spread and stretched, leaving her open and accessible thanks to the spreader bar. I held the weight of the clamps in one hand while I attached the third clamp to her clit, giving a moment for the shudder it caused to ripple through her before I lowered the weight and allowed it to swing slightly. I could see it was having the effect I wanted as her muscles visibly pulsed and her opening got wetter.

I considered just sitting here, occasionally batting the balled up clamps, like a playful kitten, but I had a slightly more torturous plan in mind. I reached up to the bed and grabbed the final part of my scheme, warming them slightly in my hands; a wicked smile breaking across my face as I considered whether she’d be able to carry out my orders.

“Now my captive slave, you made me quite dirty earlier”, I started as I ran my fingers up her inner thigh, “and I need to clean up a bit.” I couldn’t resist blowing cool air across her, the combined sensations sending shivers up through her.

“While I’m gone I have a task for you. Let’s see if you can manage this one”, I pushed the three steel ben wa balls into her moist opening, the small chain holding them together hanging slightly, “Don’t drop them.”; and with that I stood up and walked towards the small bathroom door hidden in the corner of the room. I flicked the light switch as the sun dropped further towards the horizon; small candle like bulbs renewing the soft lighting from earlier.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hand on my throat had started the arousal building again; stretching me out, locking the collar into place and the knowledge of how I must have looked to her all added to it; tightening the nipple clamps and adding the one on my clit sent waves through me, but it was the weight of the clit clamp that threatened to turn it into a flood; then she added those balls. The fact they were slightly cold had at least caused my muscles to involuntarily contract round them; that gave me a moment to regain some grip on the situation.

I heard a door close and the muted sound of water falling; I focused on keeping my muscles clenched, the width of the spreader bar holding my legs apart not helping as the weighted balls constantly pulled downwards.

The sound of the shower stopped; a few moments later a door opened and closed; I heard things being moved around the room then the whirr of motors above me.

Her hand brushed softly against my chest, the sensation of the touch breaking my focus and I felt the balls beginning to slip. I quickly re-clenched, determined not to fail her; my body must have given it away as I heard a snort of laughter as she continued to run her hands over me.

“I see you’ve done well… so far”, she said as she slowly loosened the clamps around my nipples, taking her time to caress each one as it was released; again my focus started to falter and I felt the balls shift within me, the heaviest of them threatening to escape. Another snort of laughter told me she’d noticed my muscles shifting as I yet again tried to regain my composure and hold on to them.

She worked her way down, running her hands down my sides and over the front of my thighs before reaching my mound; the weight on the clamp swayed slightly pulling on my clit, again attempting to steal my focus, until it stopped suddenly, the weight being dragged downwards as the clamp was removed. I could feel her hands stroking round my opening as she kissed my abdomen; she tugged on the chain connected to the ben wa balls and I let my muscles relax, feeling each ball pop out into her hand as she slowly pulled them from me; what I wasn’t expecting was what quickly replaced them, a single much larger love egg. “Hold this for me”, she quipped the amusement coming through in her voice.

Her fingers ran down my left legs and stroked my feet before releasing them from the spreader bar; I didn’t move yet though, I hadn’t been given permission and I wasn’t going to fall into that trap again. She moved back up my calves, her hands never leaving my skin, pushing my legs back together as she reached my knees before continuing up my thighs and across my body; she paused at my swollen nipples running her fingers around them before kissing each of them gently; she continued her journey working her way down my arms and releasing whatever had been holding my wrists together, leaving just the collar binding me to the bed post.

Suddenly she was pushing herself against me; one hand tangled in my hair tugging on it slightly, the other in my crotch rubbing against my clit; her tongue duelling with mine as she kissed me roughly. As I started to melt into the kiss she pulled away from my mouth, “You have done well”. I felt my collar release from the post but she quickly spun me round grabbing my wrists behind my back and pulling the chain still attached to my collar so that it hung next to them before locking all three together. “But I still have more in store for you” she whispered in my ear, and with that a bit gag was shoved into my mouth and strapped into place.

Holding me by the wrists she moved me round until my legs hit the edge of the bed, a swift push forwards and my body fell unhindered on to the bed. The bed cover felt different under my chest this time; my assumption that this might be the swing harness was confirmed as I felt soft cloth loops being placed around my ankles. As the sound of the motors above me started up again I felt myself being lifted upwards, the reason for linking my collar to my wrists becoming obvious as my unsupported head started to drop pulling my wrists further up my back. I lifted my head up and placed my hands on small of my back, hoping that the collar would give my neck muscles a bit of respite.

As the upwards motion ceased I felt her hands on my face, pushing my blindfold up slightly, the light flooding in; my eyes took a moment to get used to the brightness, blinking as I took in my current position. I looked down at the bed realising I was only a couple of feet up and then I looked up. She stood in front of me a long thin robe slightly covering her breasts, her hands behind her back, no doubt hiding something and a wicked grin across her face.

My pulse quickened as she strode forwards and slid herself underneath me, keeping whatever delights she had hidden from view beneath the robe; positioning herself perfectly, so her mound was beneath my face, she spread her legs open and rotated her hips out, giving me full view of her freshly shaved pussy. Her left hand stretched down finding the moisture at her opening before moving back and slowly rubbing her clit. As she picked up the pace I looked down the bed at her face, her eyes were closed and mouth pursed, obviously enjoying herself.

As I looked back towards her crotch a large vibrator appeared from its hiding place under her robe; I recognised it as a favourite of hers, one that rotated and pulsed as well as just vibrated, she’d used it before to wind me up when I was unable to touch her and she knew it would have the same effect now. I could see the rapid movements of the tip vibrating as she held it against her clit, eliciting a soft moan, before she moved it down and held it against her opening, teasing herself slightly as my own muscles clenched wishing that it was me touching her.

Slowly she slid the vibrator into herself, the sound of it changing as it penetrated her, its other motions kicking into action; the slow and deliberate pace of her actions partially for my benefit, knowing the reaction it was provoking within me. I felt my own moisture building as she began to move the vibrator in and out, increasing her pace and thrusting force as another moan escaped from her. The sound from her vibrator increased once more, and her thrusts became even more forceful as she pushed herself towards orgasm, contorting her body slightly as she reached the peak; her motions stopping temporarily as she held the vibrator in place allowing the feeling to wash over her.

Salivating at the sight of her fucking herself beneath me, I dared to look back at her face again only to see her staring straight back at me, a playfully mischievous look in her eye; suddenly the egg nestled within me started pulsing, almost matching her earlier motions. Combined with my already aroused state from watching her, this sent pleasurable shivers through my body. I closed my eyes, trying to focus, trying not to get lost in the sensation.

As I opened my eyes again I was met by her wicked smile glaring back up at me, as she’d spun herself round in that moment. “Oh dear, are we losing control again”, she quipped as she pushed the blindfold back down over my eyes plunging me back into the darkness.

I felt my legs being pushed apart and my whole body swung slightly in its raised position. Suddenly I felt her tongue licking me in the same way I’d done to her earlier, starting at my clit and working its way up and round my opening; I tried to push down the energy within me, willing myself to hold on for longer this time. The pulsing from the egg became more intense as she moved away and I felt the swing harness begin to lower to the bed; surely she’d give me permission to cum soon and I didn’t want to spoil that moment for her, or myself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could see the focus written across her face as I slid out from underneath her, I was impressed that she’d held on as I licked her, she obviously didn’t want to disappoint me this time; I also didn’t want to disappoint her. I’m sure this was already a day she’d never forget but I wanted to really blow her mind.

As the swing harness reached the bed I slipped the loops from her ankles and spread her legs wide across the bed, the sound of the egg pulsing within her echoed around the room. I knelt down between her knees and grabbed her buttocks, massaging them roughly and digging my fingers in to them before spreading them apart once more. I held her cheeks apart with one hand and teased at her anus with my finger; I hoped it had recovered from the pounding I had given it earlier as I poured lube on to it and slid the long thin inflatable butt plug into place, squeezing the pump gently before resting it on her back. I pressed a button on the remote for the egg and heard the motion change, the pulsing being joined by a more intense vibration.

I pulled her ankles up to her arse, bending her legs at the knees but keeping them spread far apart, and locked the ankle cuffs together. I moved up the bed and removed the collar chain from her wrists temporarily before feeding it through the loops holding her wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs together; I pulled the chain tight forcing her ankles up and her wrists down, and lifting her head back, before locking it in place and completing the hog tie. I turned up the intensity on the egg to maximum and squeezed the pump once more, taking a step back to admire my handiwork before I moved onto the next phase of my plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pulsating egg was already driving me to the edge before she added the butt plug; as it inflated it pushed the egg further to the front and towards the most sensitive parts within me, making it even harder to keep my resolve and hold back what was building.

As she bent my legs I knew what was coming and I tried to force my muscles to relax as she hog-tied me; the pull on my collar forcing me to keep my ankles and wrists as still as possible, but making it even harder to focus. The new motions and even faster pace of the egg multiplied with the increased pressure from the plug and continued pushing me further towards orgasm. I felt the bed sink down slightly near my knees once more and her fingers stroke the inside of my thighs as my mind started to lose itself in the sensation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momentarily releasing some pressure from the butt plug, I slowly pulled on the vibrating egg until it popped out, quickly replacing it with three of my fingers; wiggling away inside her seeking out the spots that I knew brought her the most pleasure. I pumped the butt plug back up slightly as I pushed deeper in to her slowly, continuing to move my fingers as rapidly as possible as I began to drive her towards climax.

Two more squeezes on the pump and the plug reached its maximum; I could feel it straining against the thin skin separating the two areas. Her body strained against the hog-tie as I found a sweet spot and the pace of my wiggling fingers increased again; I could feel the build-up within her. I heard a small whimper escape from her mouth, as she valiantly tried to hold on; “Now you may cum”, I announced, finally giving her the permission she needed.

The orgasm ripped through her as she let it go, her scream muted partially by the gag, her muscles clenching around my fingers then releasing suddenly; I seized the opportunity and slipped my pinkie finger in to join the others. Holding the plug in place with my thumb I built up a faster rhythm, moving my fingers almost fully out before thrusting them back in and stroking at the tender part I’d found. As I relentlessly pounded my hand into her a second and then third orgasm quickly followed, her whole body shaking as they passed through. This was certainly going to be a night to remember; I tucked my thumb against the palm of my hand and partially let the air out of the plug before gradually pushing my hold hand into her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bit down hard as I felt her thumb join her fingers, grateful for the gag as she pushed once more passing the thumb joint and balling her fingers, her fist now fully enveloped within me; the intensity of the sensation sending every fibre of my body onto another plane as I continued to ride this orgasmic wave. She rotated her hand and the feeling was immense, bright flashes burst within my mind. I felt the pressure in my back passage increase once more, the plug re-inflating back to maximum; I’d never felt so full, so stretched, so at her mercy. Her fist started to move, thrusting ever so slightly as my collar was pulled tighter against my throat; I could feel every muscle in my body tensing, straining against the bonds holding me tight, the bright flashes becoming sparks of colour in the darkness as she started to build up a thrusting rhythm; and then she wiggled her fingers.

The wave became a tsunami as the crescendo of a massive orgasm tore through me; I must have roared but I couldn’t tell. My whole body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending tingling; the slightest motion of air around my body feeling like a hurricane as the release of energy rippled through me.

Her motion stopped, but the pulsing within me continued as my muscles spasmed around her fist. I felt the plug deflate and slide out of me, the release of pressure a welcome relief in my heightened state. Slowly and gently she removed her fist, uncurling as it retreated from my now tender interior; but it was as if it wasn’t connected to me, like it was somewhat disembodied.

My mind continued to float in the haze, I was sure I could hear water running, but I wasn’t really very sure about much at the moment. The flashes behind my eyes began to dull as I slowly returned from my orgasmic stupor.

Her soft hands caressed my face as she undid the chain on my collar and laid my head down on a pillow. I felt my limbs released from their capture; my arms and legs sinking back down to the bed as her touch reconnected my body to my mind. Slowly she undid each of my cuffs, each one thudding on the floor as it fell, her lips tenderly kissing where they had been. She returned to where my head was laying and undid the gag, coaxing it out of my somewhat locked jaw; she kissed me lightly on the nose as she removed the blindfold, before she unbuckled my collar, lifting my head slightly as it too fell to the floor.

Moving round to sit next to me she motioned for me to sit up and put my arm around her shoulders. I tried to move but didn’t get very far, I felt like I was made of lead. She bent down and scooped me up from the shoulders, throwing my arm around her neck until I was sat next to her; I leant into her breathing heavily against her chest my energy spent. As she stood my body followed, and she walked me over towards a door in the corner; the warmth of steam coming from the room brought some more of my senses back. A sunken bath stretched along one side of the room, bubbles resting on the water within it; I stepped down into it and lay down, the warm water soothing my exhausted and aching muscles, luxuriating in the feeling as the water lapped around my neck.

She disappeared for a moment, my sense of time not yet returned so it felt like both a second and a lifetime before she reappeared. She sat me up and massaged my neck slightly where the collar had rubbed, the love she had for me shining through her eyes as she ran her hands over my body; we didn’t need words. Holding my hand she stood, hinting that I should do the same, and grabbed a large fluffy towel from the radiator. As I stepped out the bath she wrapped me in the towel and dried me off, sliding a warm towelette bath robe around my shoulders.

She held my hand and led me from the small room, I assumed to the bed, but instead we headed back up the stairs; there the seating area had been transformed, interlocking together to form a massive cosy bed, the covers already pulled back. I laid down on it and curled up; feeling her snuggle up behind me and pull the covers over us before draping her arm over my chest. I fell asleep knowing that my dreams wouldn’t even live up to what we’d done today.


End file.
